1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having a massage device selectively movable or actuatable relative to a supporting device by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical exercisers have been developed and comprise a carriage slidably supported on one or more tracks or rails, and movable or actuatable to move along the tracks or rails by such as pulling forces of users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,327 to Thiede discloses one of the typical pull type exercising device and comprises a carriage slidably supported on two deck portions that may be folded to a compact configuration. However, the carriage may not be moved relative to the users and may not be used to massage the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,124 to Mahnke discloses a similar typical pull type exercising device and comprises a carriage slidably supported on a track member which includes an integral one-piece structure that may not be folded to a compact configuration. In addition, similarly, the carriage also may not be moved relative to the users and may not be used to massage the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,684 to Schliep discloses a further typical weight moving device and comprises a carriage slidably supported on one or more foldable rails which may be folded to compact configuration. However, similarly, the carriage also may not be moved relative to the users and may not be used to massage the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,953 to Graham discloses another typical active/passive exercising device and also comprises a carriage slidably supported on track members. However, similarly, the carriage also may not be moved relative to the users and may not be used to massage the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,776 to Giannotti discloses a still further rowing exercise device and comprises a carriage slidably supported on the ground and movable relative to double tracks. However, similarly, the carriage also may not be moved relative to the users and may not be used to massage the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,93,571 to Stevens discloses a still further typical folding exercise device and also comprises a carriage slidably supported on rails which include a structure that may be easily folded to a compact configuration. However, similarly the carriage also may not be moved relative to the users and may not be used to massage the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.